Don't Fear The Reaper
by lulamaemobster
Summary: The Story of Naruto's Parents
1. Minato's Story

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Minato's Story**

A sixteen year old Minato Namikaze was walking through the village with his master, Lord Jiraiya The Toad Sage, after just learning how to summon the toads of Mt. Myobukuzan.

Jiraiya: Good job, you've managed to come to terms with Gamabunta even faster than I was and I had Pa with me.

Minato: It was all thanks to you and your training sensei.

As they walk together, Jiraiya notices all of the girls in the village in Minato's age group were making googly eyes at him.

Jiraiya: You sure are a ladies man, aren't you Minato? I guess you take after your master in that regard.

Minato: Ladies man, me? No way, sensei.

Jiraiya: Don't be so modest, besides, you're almost an adult now. You should begin picking out a lady to get next to.

Minato: Maybe one day, sensei.

Jiraiya: Hey, you've been a jonin for a while, now right?

Minato: Yes, sensei.

Jiraiya: And they still haven't assigned you a genin squad yet?

Minato: It should be soon, the academy exams are today and the students graduate tomorrow.

Jiraiya: Sakumo's kid is one of them, right? That'd sure be something if he ends in your squad, two geniuses like you. I wish he could be here to see him graduate, it's a shame what happened to him. Well, I've gotta go, the hokage has a mission for Tsunade, Orochimaru and I.

Minato: I wish I could come with you, I'd love to see the Sannin in action.

Jiraiya: Yeah, well, we might not be as impressive as you think. We are getting old, ya' know.

Minato: Well, it happens to the best of us. I'll see you when you get back, good-bye, sensei.

Jiraiya: Good-bye, Minato.

Jiraiya leaves to go on his mission with his teammates, Minato decides to take the rest of the day off in preparation for tomorrow's events. The next day, was graduation and as the newest Leaf Genin were with their parents celebrating, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was in his office assigning each Jonin their squads.

Sarutobi: Ah, Minato, how's Jiraiya's favorite student?

Minato: I'm doing well, Lord Hokage.

Sarutobi: Let's get down to business, shall we? I'm assigning you Team 1.

Minato reads down the list of squad members.

Minato: _So, I did get Kakashi and an Uchiha as well. This should be a very interesting squad._

Sarutobi: Are there any problems, Minato?

Minato: No, Lord Hokage.

Sarutobi: I'm sure you'll find this squad to be acceptable.

Minato: So am I, Lord Hokage.

Sarutobi: You can meet them tomorrow at the academy. If there are any problems, be sure to come to me.

Minato: Yes, sir.

Minato bows and leaves, the next day, Minato meets his students for the first time.

Minato: So, why don't we get to know each other first? Each of us will stand up and tell everyone their name and anything they'd like to share. I'll go first, my name's Minato Namikaze. My hobby is working on my jutsu and creating new jutsu, my dream is to live in a world where my job is not necessary. Do you understand how this works?

Kakashi: Okay, my name is Kakashi Hatake. My hobby is also working on my jutsu as well and my dream is to be on a team without this poor excuse for an Uchiha.

Minato: Easy.

Obito: My name is Obito Uchiha. My main hobby is trying to activate my sharingan and I've recently developed a new hobby, sensei.

Minato: What's that?

Obito: I've started reading the same book Kakashi does?

Obito's comment confuses Kakashi.

Kakashi: What book?

Obito: "How to Be a Jackass and Irritate People."

Minato: Why don't we move along?

Rin: The names Rin, hi. My hobby is creating special medicinal equipment and my dream is to become an even better medic than Tsunade. Hey, sensei, I have a question?

Minato: What is it?

Rin: Jiraiya's your master and he's teammates with Tsunade, right?

Minato: Yeah.

Rin: Do you think that you could help me meet her? There a lot I want to pick her brain on.

Minato: I'll see what I can do. So, now that we gotten to know one another, how 'bout we get things started? The first thing I want you three to do is go home and get ready for tomorrow.

Obito: What happens tomorrow?

Minato: You'll see, just meet me at the training grounds at 7:00 am sharp.

The three members of Squad 1 stand up.

Squad 1: Yes, sensei.

Minato: Oh, word to the wise, don't eat any breakfast. You don't want to be throwing up tomorrow.

Squad 1 adjourns until the next day when they meet their sensei on the training field.

Minato: Okay, squad, this is your final test.

He pulls out two bells.

Minato: Two of you will have to take a bell from me by lunch, the one who doesn't will be tied up to one of the training posts while the rest of us eats ours.

Rin: So, that's why he told us not to eat. So we'd be hungry and have a sense of urgency.

Kakashi: And we fell for it.

Minato: Ready? Begin.

As Rin and Kakashi hide, Obito launches a full frontal attack only to be caught solidly in the forehead but a stiff punch.

Minato: Not much for stealth attacks, huh? Although, there's a lot to be said for going straight for it, I guess.

As Minato contemplates his student's strategies, Kakashi takes this opportunity to go for a bell but is caught off guard as Minato simply ducks under him.

Minato: A little more cautious but aggressive as well. The other one seems to be biding her time.

Rin: _I see why this guy's a jonin, he's managed to avoid the two them and figured out their battle characteristic from very little interaction. I'd better just keep looking and listening 'til I figure something out._

Rin watches the test rage on as Minato combats Obito's relentless but slightly ineffective barrages and Kakashi's hit and run strategy.

Rin: _Kakashi's close but that's only because Obito distracts sensei, same for Obito, he only gets closer when Kakashi decides to attack. The two of them actually complement each other._

As Rin continues to watch, something miraculous happens. Her two teammates attack at the same time and begin to force Minato back towards her.

Rin: _They're actually making progress._

Minato: _They're doing well but they don't seem to be working together on purpose._

They force him back towards Rin and when he's close enough, she slyly reaches out and grabs a bell. Realizing what just happened, Minato forcibly pushes his two students away from him and checks on the bells to find one missing. Rin steps out of the bushes holding her bell and smiling.

Minato: Clever.

Ever the opportunist, Kakashi tries again but Minato quickly repels him. 

Minato: It's going to be a lot more difficult from here on.

Obito: Don't underestimate me, I'm gonna fire this sharingan up and take one those bells, sensei.

Lunchtime hits and Obito's tied up to a training post while the rest of his team enjoys their lunch.

Obito: Damn it!

The team began going on mission a week after that but soon The Second Great Ninja War broke out. After the war waged for years and tragedy struck Team 1 that became Team Minato twice with the deaths of Obito and Rin, Minato and Kakashi were the only two left. Minato was once again walking through the village with his old master, Jiraiya having a familiar conversation.

Jiraiya: Minato, you're a legend comparable to the Sannin, you've basically won the war by yourself, and you're a strong candidate for the next hokage when Sarutobi-sensei steps down, don't you think it's time you started looking for a woman?

Minato: Maybe, sensei.

Jiraiya: Well, there's someone I want you to meet.

Minato: Who?

Jiraiya: She's from the Land of the Whirlpool, the former allies to the Land of Fire, which fell during the war, her name's Kushina Uzumaki. She's pretty and I think you'll like her.

Minato: If you say so then I guess I'll meet her then, sensei.

Jiraiya: Good, I'll set it up.

A few days later, Minato meets Kushina at her house for a date.

Minato: Hello, my name's Minato Namikaze.

She stares at him.

Kushina: What's with the hair?

Minato: My hair?

Kushina: You look like you're out of a manga or something, accept it.

Minato and Kushina's relationship starts off rough due to her tomboyish ways as she often challenged Minato to fights.

Kushina: If you're going to be with me, you're going to be as strong as me. Accept it.

When he finally proved his strength and gained her acceptance, she began picking fight with the other women whom had eye for Minato.

Kushina: If any of you come near him, I'll crush all you. Accept it.

Over the course of their courtship, Kushina's personality began to soften as she and Minato fell deeper and deeper in love until they married. At the ceremony, all anyone could do was comment on how beautiful she had become. Later that night, they consummated their marriage. Minato was surprised at how his once brash love seemed so nervous because of what was about to happen. He came over to put her at ease by kissing her on the lips as he relieved her of her wedding kimono. Emboldened, she begins to return his kiss and undress him in kind, he pulls away to be able to see her naked form for the first time and his manhood hardens at the beauty before him. He picks her up and lays her on the bed, the love they made to each other that night was the greatest feeling they'd ever had and they were locked in bliss as they made love until the sun came up. As the months passed, a strange air began to blow over the Village Hidden in the Leaves. As the hokage was coming close to stepping down, people were being abducted, shinobi in particular. Minato was walking through the village with his newly discovered pregnant wife when he bumped into Fugaku Uchiha with his wife, Mikoto, their son Itachi and their newborn son, Sasuke. Kushina talks with Mikoto as Minato and Fugaku talk village business.

Fugaku: Minato, Kushina.

Minato: How's it going, Fugaku, Mikoto?

Fugaku: Stressful.

Minato: I take it the Military Police haven't found any leads in the abductions, huh?

Fugaku: And the ANBU are as useless as ever, whenever one of them helps in the investigation, they just get abducted. I swear, my children and the child you're about to have will be better shinobi than they'll ever be.

Minato: Speaking of which, it's almost time for Itachi to enter the Academy, right?

Fugaku: Yeah, his entrance test scores are almost as high as yours. I glad I'll be able to die a happy man knowing that I'll be leaving the clan in his hands.

Minato: Well, I hope that's a long ways away. We'd better get going, Kushina's having a craving for ramen so we're heading to Ichiraku's. See you later.

Fugaku: That's right, I heard she was pregnant. Well, congratulations, hopefully my son and your child can look after each other.

Minato: I'd like that.

The two families part ways. A few months later, the Third Hokage calls all of the shinobi in the village to the hokage tower.

Sarutobi: I've brought you all here because I've made a decision on who's going to succeed me when I step down.

Everyone in the room assumes that it's going to be one of the Sannin with Minato as the dark horse candidate.

Sarutobi: That person is…

Jiraiya: _He may pick me but I don't think I'd be a good choice._

Tsunade: _I hope he doesn't choose me for such a foolish job._

Orochimaru: _No doubt, he'll choose me. Then I'll be able to conduct my experiments without any hindrances._

Sarutobi: …Minato Namikaze.

Orochimaru: What?

Jiraiya: Wise decision.

Tsunade: Better you than me, Minato.

Kakashi: Congratulations, sensei.

Minato: Thank you, everyone. I'm truly honored to be chosen when I was up against three shinobi of such stature.

Kushina was sitting at home and was beginning to show her pregnancy when Minato came home with the news.

Kushina: That's wonderful, Minato. If anyone deserves it, it's you.

Minato: Thank you, he said that he wants to wait until he finds out who's behind the abduction. He doesn't want to leave something like hangin' on his watch.

In the coming months, it was revealed that Orochimaru had been the one abducting people within the village. The Third Hokage went to arrest him but couldn't bring himself to do any harm to the shinobi that was once his most favored student and let him escape. Minato was at the hospital visiting his injured sensei that fought Orochimaru in an effort to bring his old friend back to the village.

Minato: How are you feeling, sensei?

Jiraiya: My body will heal, but I still can't believe that Orochimaru would do something like that.

Minato: Why'd you go alone?

Jiraiya: I had to, Tsunade's gone with Dan's niece, Shizune and I couldn't ask you with you having a child on the way and about to be our new kage. Asking anyone else would've been like asking them to sign their own death warrant. Speaking of being our newest kage, when's it going to happen?

Minato: Tomorrow.

Jiraiya: Good, I should be able to see it before I leave.

Minato: Where are you going?

Jiraiya: Someone's gotta keep tabs on Orochimaru and like I said before, I'm the only one who's able to. It's the last mission Sarutobi-sensei's given me as hokage.

Minato: Are you sure?

Jiraiya: Yeah, what kind of shinobi would I be if I'm unable to save my friends life?

Minato: Sensei, I…

Jiraiya: So, you're still gonna name your kid Naruto?

Minato feigns a smile as he realizes that he can't talk his master out of his present course of action.

Minato: Yes.

Jiraiya: So, when's the baby expected?

Minato: From the looks of it, the day after tomorrow.

Jiraiya: I'm sorry I'll miss the birth of my godson.

Minato: Don't worry, you're doing your duty. I should go check on her, anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, sensei.

The next day, Minato greets the villagers as hokage with Kushina at his side.

Minato: Thank you all for the support you've shown me since I was selected. I promise all of you that I will do my very best to ensure the peace and prosperity of this village, even at the cost of my own life.

The villagers cheer their new hokage as he gave everyone that wasn't vital to the village the rest of the day to celebrate. Later that day, he and Sarutobi went to see Jiraiya off.

Sarutobi: I wish you well on your mission, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Thank you, sensei.

Minato: Don't forget to send for us if you need any assistance, sensei.

Jiraiya: I'll be sure to do just that, Mina… forgive me, lord hokage.

Minato smiles.

Minato: You don't have to call me that, sensei.

Jiraiya: I guess, I'll be going now but I'll check in periodically to let you know how I'm progressing.

Jiraiya leaves as his student and master wave and wishes him farewell. The next morning, Kushina goes into labor.

Kushina: Minato, the baby's coming.

After all of the preparations made and classed taken for this event, the usually calm, cool, and collected still manages to panic.

Minato: The baby's coming, the baby's coming, what do I do? What do I do?

Kushina: Minato!

Minato: Yeah?

Kushina: You can start by getting me to the hospital.

Minato: You're right.

Minato grabs a hold of Kushina.

Minato: Hold on.

Kushina: What are you doing?

Minato: I left one of my kunai at the hospital just for this.

He uses his Flying Thunder God Jutsu and transports her to the hospital instantly, the medics acted instantly and took her into the delivery room. She was in labor the eighteen hours, it would've been longer but there were complications during the delivery process and they had to operate. The baby was fine but more work had to be done on Kushina, Minato was holding his new son while was sitting in the operating room.

Minato: Naruto Namikaze, you got my hair and eyes but I'm glad you look more like your mother.

At that moment, an ANBU bursts in.

ANBU: Lord Hokage, come quick.

Minato: What is it?

ANBU: I, I, I don't know. Some sort of giant fox with nine tails, every available shinobi is in the forest trying to fight it off but we're not making any leeway.

Without thinking, Minato leaves with the ANBU not realizing he still had his son with him until he reached the scene. He hands his son to the ANBU and summons Gamabunta to battle when he notices and strange masked figure in the forest that seemed to be connected with the fox, he went to investigate.

Minato: Who are you?

Masked Man: Who, me? I'm no one of consequence.

Minato: You're controlling the fox, take it and get out of here or they will be consequences.

Masked Man: Who may I ask are you to be making such threats?

Minato: I'm the new hokage.

Masked Man: A new hokage and they still haven't chosen an Uchiha.

Minato: What about the Uchiha?

Masked Man: We only founded the village you know, lord hokage.

Minato: We? What do you mean, we?

Masked Man: You're the hokage, figure it out.

The mask the man wore was bizarre in its design and only hand one whole over the left eye but in that eye was the sharingan that morphed into strange design.

Minato: Sharingan? I'll ask again, who are you?

Masked Man: I'll tell you again, no one of consequence.

Minato attacks him but phase right through him.

Minato: What?

He tries to attack again and again but continues to fail.

Minato: Some sort of space/time jutsu, just like my jutsu.

As he watches a perplexed hokage, the masked man chuckles.

Minato: What's so funny?

Masked Man: I think it's strange that the newly appointed hokage would rather waste time than save his village.

Minato looks over and finds that the fox is decimating his shinobi, he leaves the masked man to help out.

Minato: _That sharingan he had, I've heard about it before when the Third Hokage was preparing me to take over, the Mangekyo Sharingan but there are only two men in history to have been known to have it, Madara and his brother, Izuna. Then Madara killed Izuna to achieve a more powerful form of it but he was killed by the First Hokage, wasn't he?_

Landing on top of Gamabunta's head, Minato could see that there was no way to defeat the fox and came to a decision. He calls for the ANBU to bring his child forth.

ANBU: Lord Hokage, what do you plan on doing?

Minato: The only thing I can think of.

He performs some hand signs.

Minato: Sealing Art: Reaper Death Seal!

After the chaos and turmoil was over, Minato lays dying with Kakashi and the Third Hokage standing over him as he struggles to speak his last words.

Minato: How is Kushina?

Kakashi: They're still working on her in the hospital.

Minato: Will she be alright?

Kakashi: I…

Kakashi couldn't find any words as he was unusually over come with grief.

Minato: That's fine, whatever happens please don't look down on the child. He's a hero that has saved the village today and may very well save the village again someday.

With those last words, Minato breathes his last breath in the world of the living.


	2. Kushina's Story

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Kushina's Story**

Kushina Uzumaki was walking through her village on her way to train when she caught site of something that irritated her. A little girl was being bullied by a group of bigger kids.

Kushina: If there's one thing I can't stand it's bullies. I should go over there and give them what for but father would be angry with me for getting into a fight outside of a mission again, I know.

The older kids were bullying the little girl when they heard a powerful voice behind them.

Voice: Hey!

The bullies turn around to meet a man that stood over seven feet tall and looked to be about 400 pounds of solid muscle, to make it worse he was armed to the teeth.

Large Man: Just what do you twerps think you're doing to that little girl over there?

Lead Bully: We were getting the hell out of here, sir.

Large Man: Thought so, beat it.

Lead Bully: Yes, sir. Let's go guys.

The bullies high tail it out of there leaving the little girl who was now even more afraid now that she was alone with the large man.

Large Man: Don't be afraid, it's only me.

In a puff of smoke, the large man transforms into Kushina.

Little Girl: Kushina?

Kushina: That was my Butch Jutsu, what do you think?

Little Girl: It was scary.

Kushina: Sorry about that but at least I got rid of those jerks, how 'bout I walk you home?

Little Girl: Okay

After Kushina takes the girl home, she heads over to the village training ground.

Kushina: All right, Shadow Clone Jutsu!

A clone of her appears and they begin sparring, until she receives a surprise visit.

Voice: How are you, Kushina?

Kushina: Tsunade? I'm okay, it's nice to see you. What brings you to the village?

Tsunade: I'm delivering a message from the hokage to your father, things are bad and it looks as if war might break out anytime now.

Kushina: Really?

Tsunade: Yes, the Hokage and your father are doing everything they can to prevent it but I looks as if it's inevitable.

Kushina: Well, that doesn't matter as long as I'm around. I'll wipe anyone who opposes us off of the map, accept it.

Tsunade: Well, I'm glad you're so confident.

Kushina: Why not? I'm only going to be the greatest kunoichi ever and bring so much honor and prestige to this village 'til the Five Great Shinobi Villages have no choice but to bring us to the table. Then there'll be Six Great Shinobi Villages, accept it.

Tsunade: Well, that's a lot to do. That doesn't really leave anytime to raise a family, you're at the age where you should begin dating, right?

Kushina: Don't make me laugh, the shinobi here are strong indeed but none of them are strong enough for me.

The two kunoichi continue their conversation on the way to meeting Kushina's father, the village leader who was already speaking with Jiraiya and Orochimaru. The meeting was about preparations for war that the Hidden Leaf, Hidden Whirlpool and their allies were making for the upcoming war.

Jiraiya: Right, Lord Uzumaki, the hokage will be glad to hear this. We'll return immediately.

On the way out, Jiraiya spots Tsunade and Kushina.

Jiraiya: Hey, Kushina, you've certainly grown since the last time I…

Tsunade grabs him by the ear.

Tsunade: None of that.

She drags him away with Orochimaru following. As Tsunade said, war erupted between the villages and the Village Hidden in The Whirlpool was hit pretty hard but they managed to fight to the end which came when Kushina's father sacrificed himself so that the remaining villagers and shinobi could escape and seek refuge in the Leaf Village. Upon arrival, Kushina checked to see if her father got out alive to find out that he stayed behind, she put on a tough front for everyone but the second she was alone her emotions took over and she began to cry her heart out.

Kushina: Damn it! All of that tough talk about bringing prestige to our village, what was it all for?

She sat there in tears as Tsunade watched her from afar, she wanted to go over and console her but decided that it was best to let her deal with her emotions on her own knowing the type of person she was. 

Tsunade: _I'm so sorry, Kushina._

After the war ended, the surviving citizens of the Whirlpool Country decided to make new lives for themselves. Since their country was no more and their leadership all gave their lives during the war, they had no where to go so they decided to make those lives in various places. Some of them decided to stay in the Fire Country, this included Kushina who stayed in the Leaf Village. She was talking with Tsunade in the Leaf Hot Spring.

Tsunade: So, how do you like being a Leaf Shinobi, Kushina?

Kushina: Everyone's been great, I should be getting my first mission soon.

Tsunade: That's good. So, is there anyone here that's caught your eye?

Kushina: Caught my eye?

Tsunade: Yeah, is there anyone here that you've taken a liking to?

Kushina: Oh, no. Everything's been coming at me so fast that I haven't even thought about that.

Tsunade: You should, you're a very beautiful girl when you aren't trying to fight people and talking big. Hey, I know, how about I set you up with someone?

Kushina: Who?

Tsunade: Uh, how about Jiraiya's student, Minato?

Kushina: Minato? Where have I heard that name before?

Tsunade: The Yellow Flash of the Leaf? The guy who almost won the war on his own.

Kushina thinks back.

Kushina: I can't remember that far back.

Tsunade hangs her head in frustration.

Tsunade: He has big blonde hair and blue eyes.

Kushina: Oh, you mean the guy that looks like a super saiyan.

Tsunade: A what?

Kushina: You don't read manga. I guess he's okay.

Tsunade: So you wouldn't mind if I set you two up for a date then?

Kushina: I guess not.

Tsunade: Great, I'll tell Jiraiya you said yes.

Kushina: What, you were already setting us up?

Tsunade: Yeah.

Tsunade grins nervously and Kushina glares at her, she finds Jiraiya and sets up the date between their protégés. The night of their date, Tsunade was helping Kushina get ready.

Tsunade: You should wear this, it'd really bring out your eyes and accents your hair.

Kushina: I don't know, this stuff seems pretty girly, accept it.

Tsunade: Aren't you a girl?

Kushina: Yeah, but… alright.

Tsunade wishes her luck and leaves after getting her ready, a knock comes at her door and she answers it to find Minato.

Minato: Hello, my name's Minato Namikaze.

She stares at him.

Kushina: _Well, he is cute. _What's with the hair?

Minato: My hair?

Kushina: You look like you're out of a manga or something, accept it.

Minato: Accept it?

Kushina: Where are you taking me? _I hope it's somewhere cool._

Minato: I thought we'd have dinner and catch a movie.

Kushina: Sounds great. _Sounds boring._

To her surprise, the date was okay and she enjoyed spending time with him, he was walking her home and as they were talking, she couldn't help but feel a little sad that the date was coming to an end.

Kushina: You know, I thought you'd take me to some sappy date movie.

Minato: Yeah, I figured that it'd be good to do things a little differently.

Kushina: You figured right, my favorite part was when they had to fight all of those samurai. _I wonder if he'll try to kiss me._

Minato: Yeah, that part was cool but I liked the ending when they both charged each other and leapt into the air slashing at each other then they both landed and stood there until the hero fell and died, that really surprised me, I'm sure the sequel will be good too when his son comes for revenge. _I wonder if she'll let me kiss her._

They get to her house and there's an awkward silence between them.

Kushina: _Will he try to kiss me? _

Minato: _Should I try to kiss her?_

Kushina: _I do like him so I guess I want him to kiss me._

Minato: _Does she even like me enough let me kiss her? You know what, I'm going to kiss her._

He moves in for the kiss and is met with a stiff fist to the forehead.

Kushina: If you're going to be with me, you have to be as strong as me. Accept it.

She opens the door and enters he apartment, before closing the door she turns around and smiles at him.

Kushina: Besides, this is just our first date. We should do this again sometime.

She closes the door and leaves him outside, she heads to her room and falls on the bed giggling.

Kushina: That was wonderful, maybe there is something to this girly crap.

The two became closer despite her challenging him to a fight whenever he tried to get more intimate or really whenever the spirit moved her. Every challenge was the same as on the first date when he tried to kiss her.

Kushina: If you're going to be with me, you have to be as strong as me. Accept it.

Eventually, he accepted her challenge and they headed for the training fields.

Kushina: Okay, if you win this fight you can kiss me.

Minato: Can I feel you up too?

She looks at the boyish grin on his face.

Kushina: You really are Jiraiya's student, fine. Shadow Clone Jutsu.

The battle for second base began and was pretty even to her surprise.

Kushina: _There's no way I could be keeping up with him like this, he should've beaten me by now. Damn it, he's holding back. _

Minato: _I can't beat her up just to get her to kiss me, that's almost rape. Isn't it?_

Kushina: _Don't freakin' hold back, you jerk. I wanna kiss you._

Seeing that she needs to take matter into her own hands, the grabs his fist and jams it into her shoulder. She falls to the ground as if she was knocked down.

Kushina: Ow. Ow, that hurt. Well, you beat me, I guess it's time for you to get your reward.

She stands up, closes her eyes and puckers her lips. To her disdain, he gives her a peck on the cheek.

Kushina: You're kidding me, right?

She grabs him by the back of the head and jams her lips into his. After their battle, their relationship was even closer although they had to restrain themselves from going too far on occasion. Despite their closeness, things were still a little shaky as the other women in the village were sometimes a problem because they often tried to steal Minato away from her.

Female Villager: I can't believe you, Minato.

Minato: What?

Female Villager: We've been after you all these years and you let her come in from another village and scoop you right on up, what about us?

Minato: Sorry.

He rubs the back of his head and grins.

Female Villager: Well, I can think of a few things you could do to make up to me.

She advances on him.

Minato: Hey, I can't do that. I'm with Kushina.

Female Villager: I won't tell her if you don't.

As if on cue, Kushina pops up to catch the show, she was staring silently but he could see the rage boiling behind her eyes as the woman that was advancing on him left him to deal with the storm coming his way.

Minato: Hey, Kushina. Some women just can't take now for an answer, I was just about to practice this new jutsu I was working on. You don't need any hand signs or anything, it's just spinning chakra. Kakashi's getting the hang of his sharingan.

He can see that she's getting madder so he decided to pull out the big guns.

Minato: I miss you.

Kushina: Come here.

He follows behind her trying to talk his way out of trouble.

Minato: Did I tell you how good you look today?

She takes him to the Leaf Village Hotspring were the women go to relax knowing that he wasn't the problem, the other women were. Disregarding the rules, she drags him into the women's bath.

Kushina: Kushina: If any of you come near him, I'll crush all of you. Accept it.

As they fell deeper and deeper in love, Kushina decided that it was time to grow up and she became more womanly after Minato proposed to her. They were married a short time later and the people at the ceremony remarked at how Minato was wise to marry a woman such as her. Later that night, they consummated their marriage and Kushina was a little nervous.

Kushina: _Why am I so nervous? This is the man I love, I've been waiting for this moment since I realized that._

All of her hesitance was washed away as she felt his lips on hers. Emboldened, she begins to return his kiss and undress him in kind, he pulls away and she sees his body for the first time. She can see his well toned body, down to his member that stood erect. He picks her up and lays her on the bed, except for the brief moment of pain as he deflowered her, the love they made to each other that night was the greatest feeling they'd ever had and they were locked in bliss as they made love until the sun came up. The Leaf Village soon became an eerie place, people were disappearing from the village without a trace. What really had everyone scared was that these people were shinobi able to defend themselves, the Third Hokage was nearing the end of his rule and had yet to name a successor which added to the uncertainty. Kushina was now pregnant and had an intense craving for her favorite food.

Kushina: Minato, take me to get some ramen.

Minato: Ramen?

Kushina: Yes, now.

They head to Ichiraku Ramen's, on they way they run into Fugaku Uchiha, his wife Mikoto, their eldest son Itachi and their newborn son, Sasuke. Minato and Fugaku talk village business as Mikoto and Kushina talk about her pregnancy.

Mikoto: So, how are you feeling?

Kushina: Terrible, I'm sick every morning.

Mikoto: You'll get used to it.

Kushina: Well, you've done this twice so I guess you would be. How's Sasuke doing?

Mikoto: Oh, he's a handful already. All he does is cry, except when his brother holds him.

Kushina: So, they're close already? At least you'll have another set of hands to help you with him, it'll just be me and the blonde one over there.

Mikoto: You'll find that being a mother will leave you no time to be a shinobi but it's way more fulfilling. I honestly don't know how Tsume Inuzuka does both.

The two families part ways and they finally reach Ichiraku's.

Teuchi: What'll it be?

Kushina: Your biggest bowl of beef ramen and keep 'em coming.

Teuchi: And for you, sir?

Minato: I'll just have miso. Who's the little girl?

Teuchi: That's my daughter, Ayame. I'm getting her started in the family business.

A few months later, some of the other mothers decide to through her a bridal shower. Since, the lady of the Hyuuga clan was pregnant with her first child also, they decide to have it at the Hyuuga estate to have enough room for joint showers. All of the future Rookie 9's mothers were together talking about their children.

Choji's mother: I'm tired of nursing this child, all he does is eat. Just like his father.

Shikamaru's mother: This one takes after his father too, all he does is sleep.

Ino's mother: This one's born into the right family, she loves flowers.

Tsume Inuzuka: So's Kiba, all he does it bite on everything since he started teething. Today, he even bit by ninja hound.

Shino and his mother were quiet as was usual of the Aburame clan.

Lady Hyuuga: My pregnancy has been fine but I've noticed that my baby often starts to kick whenever Kushina's around.

Mikoto: Same thing with Sasuke, he gets really active whenever Kushina's around

Kushina: And my baby starts to kick whenever you bring Sasuke around.

Sakura's Mother: All Sakura does is cry, except when Sasuke's around. Then she starts laughing.

After the shower, Kushina heads home to wait for Minato who was at a meeting with the hokage. He comes home with some exciting news.

Kushina: That's wonderful, Minato. If anyone deserves it, it's you.

Minato: Thank you, he said that he wants to wait until he finds out who's behind the abduction. He doesn't want to leave something like hanging' on his watch.

It was soon revealed to be Orochimaru who was behind the abductions, they tried to capture him but he escaped. Kushina was glad that the problem was solved but was saddened as Jiraiya had decided to leave to keep tabs on him, she knew that it was a mission but it meant that the people who had brought her and Minato together wouldn't be there to help welcome their child as he entered the world. Kushina was at Minato's side as he greeted the villagers for the first time as hokage, while it was a festive time for all, he couldn't help but feel as if trouble was on the horizon. The next morning, she goes into labor.

Kushina: Minato, the baby's coming.

To her surprise, Minato begins to panic.

Minato: The baby's coming, the baby's coming, what do I do? What do I do?

Kushina: Minato!

Minato: Yeah?

Kushina: You can start by getting me to the hospital.

Minato: You're right.

Minato grabs a hold of Kushina.

Minato: Hold on.

Kushina: What are you doing?

Minato: I left one of my kunai at the hospital just for this.

He uses his Flying Thunder God Jutsu and transports her to the hospital instantly, the medics acted instantly and took her into the delivery room. She was in labor for eighteen hours, it would've been longer but there were complications during the delivery process and they had to operate. 

Kushina: What's going on?

Head Medic: There are some problems, we have to take the baby out now but it could be risky for you.

Kushina: It doesn't matter, just do it.

The medics take the baby out of her and takes him to his father as they continue to work on her. After working for about an hour they realize that there was nothing they could do, the head medic comes out to the talk to Minato but he was gone. 

Head Medic: Where's the hokage?

Nurse: There was an emergency and an ANBU came to get him to help out. What wrong?

Head Medic: She doesn't have long.


	3. Their Story

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Their Story**

A newborn Naruto was laying in the hospital with his mother, Kushina as she lay dying in the hospital, the doctors decided against giving her such bad news at this time and told her that he was still taking care of the emergency.

Head Medic: _It doesn't matter, she'll be with him soon enough anyway but I can't figure out how she's managed to survive this long._

Kushina's survival was due to her will to see her husband and child together before she died but she was starting to suspect something.

Kushina: _He can't still be dealing with the fox, there doesn't seem to be any urgency here. Something's wrong, why isn't he here?_

While Kushina was in the hospital, Minato arrives in an unfamiliar place where countless souls were engaged in battle.

Minato: So, this is the belly of the Death God?

As Minato was taking in the scene, he senses an attack being launched upon him. He turns to defend but the attacker is repelled by an unknown force. He looks around to find the source and comes face to face with the Keeper of Souls, he looks around and finds that all of the souls have ceased battling and are bowing to The Keeper.

Keeper: I am the Keeper of Souls. This is a place for the wicked, it is reserved for those who have died without reconciling the inequities they've done in the world of the living. Your soul is different. You don't belong, why are you here?

Minato: I am here because of a deal I have made with the Death God, I saved my village at the cost of my soul.

Keeper: A noble gesture, indeed but you don't belong. The deal was for your life, your soul does not for this realm and to keep you here would disrupt the energies of this realm. Come, I will show you the way to the place for righteous souls.

As the Keeper takes Minato to his rightful place, Kushina was spending her last moments with her newborn son.

Kushina: _He would get his father's hair but at least he looks like me. I wonder what this seal is on his stomach, it looks like some of Minato's handiwork with the way it's done. Where is he? Somebody must know._

She was starting to get upset as it was becoming abundantly clear that they were keeping something from her. Time goes by and eventually, Kakashi comes to visit her.

Kakashi: How are you feeling?

Kushina: I'm fine.

Kakashi: So, that's Naruto?

Kushina: Yes.

Kakashi: He looks like you but it seems as if we're going to have another Yellow Flash with all of that blonde hair on his head.

Kushina: Yeah, I guess we'd better get used to it. Kakashi?

Kakashi: Yes?

Kushina: Where is Minato?

Kakashi: He's at the…

Kushina: Don't lie to me! I'm a dying woman and all I want to know is where my husband is so please don't lie to me.

He closes his uncovered eye to get himself ready to tell her the truth.

Kakashi: The truth is that…

He opens his eye to look at her.

Kakashi: …Minato-sensei is dead. He died saving the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox.

She fights back the tears to be able to ask another question.

Kushina: How?

Kakashi: He used his sealing jutsu to seal the fox within Naruto at the cost of his soul.

She was on the verge of breaking down but never the one to let anyone see her in a moment of weakness, she keeps her emotions in check. Minato was being lead by the keeper through an unusual corridor. Along the way, there were windows that showed the past, present & future of those living or dead, some bright and some dim.

Minato: Keeper?

Keeper: Yes?

Minato: May I ask a favor of you?

Keeper: You are a righteous soul, ask and I am at your command.

Minato: Might I be able to see the my son and wife?

The Keeper brings him to two adjacent windows.

Keeper: Look and see.

Minato could see one window that was bright and full, it was the window of his son, Naruto. He could see him pulling pranks on the villagers, entering the academy, crying in his moments of weakness, his graduation after saving Iruka, his fight with Gaara, his learning the Rasengan with Jiraiya and retrieving Tsunade, his clash with Sasuke and battles with the Akatsuki and so on.

Minato: Keeper, it seems as if my son will live a full life but I've noticed that my wife was not involved in any of it.

The Keeper pointed to the other, dimmer window.

Keeper: Look and see.

Minato could see his wife in her hospital bed.

Minato: What's wrong with her?

Keeper: Her window is dim, it seems as if your wife is not long for the world of the living, she will pass on shortly.

The Keeper looks upward as if he can hear something, as if someone speaks to him.

Keeper: Yes, I hear you. It seems as if the Death God has one last task for you before you move to your destination.

Minato: Yes?

Keeper: He desires you to retrieve your wife to end her suffering.

Kushina was in her bed alone, she was not the only one who had to face the truth when Kakashi told her of Minato's death. The death of his mentor, friend, and father figure hit Kakashi almost as hard as it hit her so she let him go as she preferred to be alone with the last thing that reminded her of Minato. Before leaving, Kakashi lit some ritualistic candles to light her way to the other side. 

Kushina: _Naruto, at least you got to spend some time with us before we leave you._

She had finally given in to her sadness and it was clear that she couldn't go on, then the door opened and the wind blew through the room, outing the candles and causing the curtains to fly. Then he appeared smiling before her.

Minato: Don't be afraid, come on.

Miraculously, she was able to stand and, without fear, she ran to him. Their souls began to fly, she looked back and could see Naruto in the window.

Kushina: What about Naruto?

Minato: Don't worry, I've seen his future and his life will be hard but he will grow to accomplish great things in this world. Things we've only dreamed of.

They looked back together.

Minato: Good-bye, my son.

Kushina: I hope you feel our love from the after life.

She took her love's hand and they entered eternity together.

**Here But Now There Gone.**


End file.
